As Good As It Gets
"As Good As It Gets" (이보다 좋을 순 없다.) is a song by INFINITE, and the third track in their fourth mini album, New Challenge. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 흘러온다 눈치 없었던 내 마음에 니가 조금씩 스며들어 잔잔하던 내 세상을 또 흔든다 차가운 시선 똑같은 일상 너의 따스한 느낌에 변해가고 하루만큼 어른이 되어 너에게 다가가 사랑은 너만을 보면서 행복은 너와 맞추면서 눈물이란 아픔은 사라져 그 무엇도 이보다 좋을 순 없어 쉽게 가자 항상 솔직 할게 믿고 가자 늘 곁에 있을게 함께라면 세상에 이보다 더 좋을 순 없다 아무렇지도 않았던 사소한 것에 눈물이 핑 돌아 앞이 흐리고 가슴이 찡해져 내 줬던 저 맘 한구석 네 자리였는데 휑해 Uh 자존심이 밀어내 사랑이 정착한 정마저 잃었데 But I Don’t Think So I’m Still Unchanged All I Want Is You 옅어진다 니가 없었던 지난날은 마치 없었던 시간처럼 처음부터 이야길 시작해간다 새로운 시선 몰랐던 세상 매일 한계가 없는 듯 펼쳐져 와 어제보다 어른이 되어 한 발 더 너에게 사랑은 너만을 보면서 행복은 너와 맞추면서 눈물이란 아픔은 사라져 그 무엇도 이보다 좋을 순 없어 쉽게 가자 항상 솔직 할게 믿고 가자 늘 곁에 있을게 함께라면 세상에 이보다 더 좋을 순 없다 한쪽 다리가 짧은 의자처럼 중심을 못 잡던 삶은 어느새 니가 중심으로 자리잡은 새로운 아침으로 변하고 어둡던 내가 이제는 표현하고 있어 여기 있어 니가 주인인 나란 쉼터 사랑은 그때는 좋아서 행복은 그때는 몰라서 이별이란 아픔을 만나야 소중한걸 안다고 말들 하지만 내 사랑은 너에게 속해서 내 행복은 널 두곤 없어서 함께라는 바로 지금보다 더 좋을 순 없다 over and over.. 멈추지 않을 마음 속의 울림 over and over.. 끝나지 않을 따뜻한 그 느낌 over and over.. over and over.. over and over.. |-|Romanization= heulleo-onda nunchi eobseotdeon nae maeume niga jogeumssik seumyeodeureo janjanhadeon nae sesangeul ddo heundeunda chagaun siseon ddokgateun ilsang neoui ddaseuhan neukkime byeonhaegago harumankeum eoreuni dwe-eo neoege dagaga sarangeun neomaneul bomyeonseo haengbogeun neowa matchumyeonseo nunmuriran apeumeun sarajyeo geu mueotdo iboda joheul sun eobseo swibge gaja hangsang soljik halge midgo gaja neul gyeote isseulge hamkkeramyeon sesange iboda deo joheul sun eobtda amureohjido anhatdeon sasohan geose nunmuri ping dora api heurigo gaseumi jjinghaejyeo nae jwotdeon jeo mam hanguseok ne jariyeonneunde hwenghae Uh jajonsimi mireonae sarangi jeongchakhan jeongmajeo irheotde But I Don’t Think So I’m Still Unchanged All I Want Is You yeoteojinda niga eobseotdeon jinannareun machi eobseotdeon sigancheoreom cheoeumbuteo iyagil sijakhaeganda saeroun siseon mollatdeon sesang maeil hangyega eobtneun deut pyeolchyeojyeo wa eojeboda eoreuni dwe-eo han bal deo neoege sarangeun neomaneul bomyeonseo haengbogeun neowa matchumyeonseo nunmuriran apeumeun sarajyeo geu mueotdo iboda joheul sun eobseo swibge gaja hangsang soljik halge midgo gaja neul gyeote isseulge hamkkeramyeon sesange iboda deo joheul sun eobtda hanjjok dariga jjalbeun uijacheoreom jungsimeul mot jabdeon salmeun eoneusae niga jungsimeuro jarijabeun saeroun achimeuro byeonhago eodubdeon naega ijeneun pyohyeonhago isseo yeogi isseo niga juinin naran swimteo sarangeun geuddaeneun johaseo haengbogeun geuddaeneun mollaseo ibyeoriran apeumeul mannaya sojunghangeol andago maldeul hajiman nae sarangeun neoege sokhaeseo nae haengbogeun neol dugon eobseoseo hamkkeraneun baro jigeumboda deo joheul sun eobtda over and over.. meomchuji anheul maeum sogui ullim over and over.. ggeutnaji anheul ddaddeuthan geu neukkim over and over.. over and over.. over and over.. |-|English= You flow into my heart without tack You slowly soak into me My once calm world is once again shaken The cold gazes and the same daily routine all change at your warmth I’ll become an adult for a day and approach you Love comes by looking at only you, happiness comes by being with you The pain of tears disappears and this is as good as it gets Let’s do this the easy way, let’s be honest and trust each other, I’ll always be by your side If we’re together, the world can’t get better than this Tears well up at little things that weren’t a big deal before My vision gets blurred and my heart is moved A corner of the heart that I gave, used to be your spot but now it’s empty But my pride pushes it out, saying that even the attachment that love brings is now lost But I don’t think so, I’m still unchanged, all I want is you The days without you become pale Just like it never happened So I start my story from the beginning A new perspective and a world I didn’t know they come to me with no limit I’ll become more of an adult than yesterday and take one more step to you Love comes by looking at only you, happiness comes by being with you The pain of tears disappears and this is as good as it gets Let’s do this the easy way, let’s be honest and trust each other, I’ll always be by your side If we’re together, the world can’t get better than this My life couldn’t be balanced like a chair with one shorter leg But at some point, you became my balance My life changes into a new, grounded morning My usual dark self is now expressing my feelings I’m right here, your resting place, of which you are the owner Love comes by looking at only you, happiness comes by being with you The pain of tears disappears and this is as good as it gets Let’s do this the easy way, let’s be honest and trust each other, I’ll always be by your side If we’re together, the world can’t get better than this Over and over.. the sound of my heart that won’t stop Over and over.. this warm feeling that won’t end Over and over.. over and over.. over and over.. Category:Songs